


Opportunistic Lover

by Kagamichin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamichin/pseuds/Kagamichin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trafalgar Law knew how to draw attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opportunistic Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Warning1: Side-story of Possessive Lover (http://archiveofourown.org/works/580963). Meaning that it is AU. No. You don't need to read the other, but... You know, I made this one thinking of the other.  
> It isn't that good, which means that I have better fanfics. The idea popped out of my head on the bus, while I was going to university. Again. Yeah I think LawxLuffy fanfics come only in the worst places to write xD AND ALWAYS on Mondays lol (did you notice that the other one also was written on a Monday?)  
> For those who were waiting for sexy times, sorry to say, but, there's nothing like that 8D But a start per se.  
> And last warning: you do not get used seeing LawxLuffy been written by this author who's speaking xD My business here is KidxLawxKid! But, I can give those gifts to you sometimes… On Mondays, maybe xD  
> Ok, now, good reading! ^^

 

**Opportunistic Lover**

The bell indicating the change of periods rang and the students gradually began to leave the room to proceed to another and have two more hours of class. In the process of changing rooms, some students made a quick trip to the bathroom. In the crowd, a dark-skinned boy with two small gold hoop earrings in his right ear and gray eyes, calmly walked carefree down the hall to the bathroom. His uniform was immaculate, well tidy tie, the shirt buttons each in their homes, black shoes on the feet, black slacks well aligned to the body, and the only flaw on his clothing, if someone could say that, would be that the shirt was out of his pants. His name: Trafalgar Law, a third year student, who drew attention wherever he went. He was a smart kid, with distinct notes, polite (at least with those which were convenient) and handsome.

It was not long; the boy finally reached his destination. He was propped up on the wall next to the bathroom door. It was evident that he was waiting for someone. The flow of students was decreasing, and Law was still there. He looked around and saw Monkey D. Luffy, a first-year boy, an excellent football player; he was shy and very cute, in the opinion of the oldest. He smiled enigmatically, and when the boy with black hair and innocent onyxes eyes passed in front grinning to him, Law pulled him by the arm and into the bathroom. And Luffy was quickly pulled to the cab over the back of the place. He was thrown into. The door was slammed behind him, and a steady thud reverberates all over the place. Law locked it in a hurry. Luffy was acutely aware of what would happen. It was already becoming a routine.

The only thing that worried Monkey D. Luffy in this entire situation was called Eustass Kid: a red-haired boy who was always around Law, whom would happen to discover these ongoing secret meetings with Trafalgar, Luffy was sure he would stop at the nearest hospital. He remembered distinctly having received an ultimatum from the red-haired punk that Trafalgar Law was his property. Oh well, but what could he do if Trafalgar pulled him with such conviction every time? Luffy could not push him away.

And those thoughts were forgotten as soon as the bodies were joined, their mouths united, tongues met, and Law's hands began unbuttoning the clothes from the smaller. Luffy's hands grabbed Trafalgar short black hair, pulling them gently. Law left the other's mouth, trailing kisses and biting his cheeks down to the neck and finally coming to the pink and bristly boy's nipples. The younger moaned low with the contact on his skin. Two skilled and long fingers slipped by Luffy's lips and were involved by his tongue, they were pushed into the mouth, and the smaller boy began to suck it. His pants and Luffy's underwear were pulled down quickly, and soon Law's fingers slipped by the almost naked body toward his buttocks, convinced that his digits would enter the other's body in a few seconds.

However, Law's hand was stopped, and a breathless and flushed insistent Luffy stared down. The words would not want to come out of his mouth, and then Luffy led a hand to the elder's pants, starting to unbutton it. Law smiled with malice and leaned against the wall, waiting for the next dark-haired boy's movements.

Soon Luffy knelt in front of Trafalgar, starting to pull out all the fabrics that were on the way. When there was nothing left that prevented direct contact with the other's sex, Luffy began to lick slowly, running his tongue from the base to the glans, putting it minimally between his lips, sucking that tiny piece briefly. Then his hand began to help with the up and down movements. Law's hands grabbed his black hair and forced the boy to put his cock in his mouth. And so Luffy did. Gradually his mouth was filled with the others boy's cock, and Luffy began to suck it.

Law let a loud moan escape his throat. He looked down and saw his cock being swallowed with pleasure by the smaller. The eyes were closed, Luffy's hair was messy and his cheeks were lightly red. Trafalgar threw Luffy's head back. The youngest knew quite well how to do that little service. However, Law could not wait more any second, he needed to enter Luffy's body right now. The oldest held Luffy's head steady with his hands and pushed him away a little. The youngest got up and was turned sharply against the wall. Law's fingers entered the boy into a single movement, which made him moan loudly. The digits made way into Luffy's body and his voice's tone increased a bit. Law was ready to enter the boy, when a loud bang echoed through the bathroom, making the cabin door shake.

Everything stopped. Law withdrew his fingers and walked away from Luffy. He adjusted his clothes and hair and waited for the other end to put his clothes. Only then unlocked the door and opened it. Outside, Eustass Kid had a crooked expression and eyes flashed in anger, and those eyes were fixed on Monkey D. Luffy.

Law faced the redhead with a pleasant smile on the corner of his lips and saw by the corner of his eyes, a glimpse of Luffy leaving with his head down, probably embarrassed, his clothes and hair still messy and his lips swollen. Only when the boy came out that Eustass turned his eyes to face Trafalgar angrily. The dark-skinned boy loved the way that Kid looked at him. The redhead was angry, and Trafalgar was sure that in the midst of so much anger there was some spark of jealousy. A dangerous combination, but perfect for what was coming with that bad-boy, in Law's opinion.

They stood to face each other by mere seconds, and then the voice of Law filled the void.

"'Ya are late, again, Eustass-ya. I had to take on the boy alone ..." Law spoke without any enthusiasm whatsoever, "Next time, we'll wait.

"Shut up, Trafalgar!" Kid roared. His features were far from friendly, but it took just a provocative sign to approach from the dark-skinned boy, that a smirk appeared on the red-haired boy's lips, he immediately entered the cabin closing the door loudly behind him.


End file.
